1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a contact spring formed of a sheet metal strip so that a recess is formed for plugging in a contact pin or blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A contact spring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 29,513. The disclosed contact spring has a bent-back section dimensioned relatively long to achieve an adequate spring path and, thus, a contact blade for use with the contact spring must also be of a relatively great length to be able to reach the contact surface formed by the free end of the bent-back section. Moreover, the contact face which is at the unbent side of the strip is relatively rigid so that the contact force of the contact spring must be generated largely by the bent section. To save costs in the disclosed contact spring, only the actual contact surfaces are provided with a precious metal layer for cooperating contact with the contact blade or pin. When the known contact spring is in the unbent condition, the contact faces lie relatively far apart so that precious metal must be applied to two regions separated relatively far from one another for every contact spring.